Lung infections such as pneumonia may be caused by bacteria or viruses and the current standard-of-care is to treat hospitalized patients with lung infections with antibacterials (antibiotics). In a three-year study, we treated over 1280 hospitalized patients with lung infections with drugs against both bacteria (antibacterials) and viruses (antivirals). We are requesting funding to see how patients are doing after one year of treatment and to analyze all of the study data.